Five Hundred Years Away
by LivvBradshaw03
Summary: This story takes place after Physik. Snorri and Nicko are still stuck five hundred years away. Will they ever get back? Rated T just to be safe...
1. 1: Nicko's Promise

Chapter One- Nicko's Promise

Snorri Snorrelssen sat with Nicko Heap on Snake Slipway, five hundred years away from their Time.

"So…is Jenna okay now?" Nicko asked. He could not hide the concern in his voice.

"She's safe," Snorri replied. "Etheldredda and her Aie-Aie fell in the **BoneFyre**. It's all over."

But Snorri knew it was far from over for her and Nicko. They were still stuck in a different Time. Nicko and Snorri now knew that Marcellus Pye was on their side, though. He would open the Great Doors of Time for them. After all, it couldn't take that long to make a new **Keye** since he gave Septimus his. First thing first, though. They had to find him.

"Snorri, I can't thank you enough for saving Jenna," said Nicko, his head down.

Snorri looked at Nicko and smiled. "Nicko,"—his name tasted sweet on her tongue—"you came back for me. It's the least I could do." She shrugged casually. "I guess we're even now."

Nicko felt butterflies flutter inside his stomach. He knew Snorri thought he was brave for leaving Jenna and Septimus to find her, but he knew that he wasn't brave at all. He was scared. What if they couldn't make it back to their Time? What if they couldn't find Marcellus? What if they were stuck there forever?

Knowing Snorri was waiting for some sort of reply, Nicko cleared his throat and said, "So what now?" He immediately regretted saying this as he saw Snorri's face fall.

"I don't know," said Snorri. "You said Marcellus let Jenna and Septimus through, right?" Nicko nodded. "Then I guess we should find him…pronto."

Nicko did not reply. He ran his fingers through his straw-colored hair, as he often did when he was deep in thought. "Maybe we should rest first."

Snorri was skeptical. Anyone could spot them and get suspicious. She didn't feel safe without Ullr by her side. Nicko was a bit of a comfort, but his presence also made her feel uneasy. She didn't want to think about why either, at least not at that moment.

Nicko saw the fear in Snorri's eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder, making both of their stomachs do a backflip. "Do you want to find a safer place first?"

Snorri nodded. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. **Seeing** through Ullr's eyes made them a little sore, or perhaps she was just tired.

"Where to?" she asked Nicko as he stood up beside her.

"Well, just down there"—he pointed to their left—"is where Rupert Gringe's boathouse is in our Time. He always tells me about how the boathouse was built where an abandoned warehouse used to be." Nicko felt a speck of optimism growing in his heart. "Maybe a warehouse is there in this Time."

Snorri, not wanting to be a pessimist, merely muttered, "Maybe." Nevertheless, she followed Nicko as he led the way to where, they hoped, a warehouse was. Less than five minutes later, Nicko and Snorri stood before a dilapidated warehouse.

Outside, the warehouse was covered in white paint that was chipped and peeling. There was no door, only a doorway that led into darkness. The windows were shattered. Besides the few rats inside, the warehouse was abandoned. Even though it was run-down, smelly, and clearly a rat's breeding heaven, the warehouse was a stroke of luck and a sense of hope for Snorri and Nicko.

Nicko was the first to walk into the warehouse. Snorri followed closely behind. They could see nothing, but as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they got a good look around the interior of the warehouse.

The air was cold and smelled of rat poo. They stood on rough cobblestone. Every now and then, the long nails of rats could be heard scurrying across the stone. Piles of broken glass, junk, and rat poo covered the floor. With each step they took, Snorri and Nicko crushed the rats' leftover food.

"Welcome home," Nicko said sarcastically.

Snorri didn't reply. She shivered. The warehouse was the last place she wanted to call home, and she didn't appreciate Nicko's sarcasm at a serious time.

At that moment, Snorri thought of her own home. She remembered her mother. She and her mother had gotten into a quarrel before Snorri ran away and set sail for the Traders' Market at the Castle. Her mother never wanted her to go. Snorri couldn't help but think that perhaps her mother was right. If she didn't go, she wouldn't have gotten herself into this mess, but then she glanced at Nicko. _Maybe Mother was wrong_, she thought.

Nicko kneeled down and used his hands to swipe away the piles of junk.

"What are you doing?" Snorri asked.

"Clearing the floor," replied Nicko annoyingly. "Where else are we going to sleep? _On_ the junk?"

Snorri, her temper growing because of Nicko's remark, shook her head in an attempt to calm down. _Pull yourself together_, she thought. _Don't get angry_. "I need some air." She walked outside and sat down.

She hated this place, this Time, this situation. She wanted to be back on her boat, _Alfrún_, with Ullr. She closed her eyes and imagined everything away. _You just _had _to jump into that Glass after Nicko, didn't you?_

A/N- hello everyone. this is my first fan fic EVER! your opinion means SO much 2 me. please REVIEW!

"Snorri?"

Nicko sat next to her, but Snorri ignored him. She wanted to be alone at that particular moment. She was afraid that he would spark her temper again. She didn't want to look weak or hurt or vicious in front of him. Nicko thinking wrongly of her would be terrible.

"I'm sorry, Snorri," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong." Snorri opened her eyes. "My being here in this Time is wrong."

"Everything will be right soon," Nicko said softly. "I know that you're scared." He hesitated before saying, "I'm scared too."

He put his arm around her. Snorri let him, but she did not let him see her blush.

At that moment, Snorri and Nicko connected. Snorri could see Nicko's weakness, and he could see hers. Nicko's fears were Snorri's fears, and hers were his. It was a magical moment with no real **Magyk** involved.

"I'll protect you," Nicko said quietly. "Together, we'll find a way back home." He lifted her chin, and their eyes met. "We'll make it back together."

"Do you promise?" Snorri asked as she fought back rising tears.

Nicko whispered softly, "I promise." He let his hand fall from her chin. "Now, come on." He helped her stand up. "I think I saw some stairs. Maybe upstairs will be cleaner and comfier than that rat breeding ground."

Nicko held Snorri's hand as they went back into the warehouse. Just like Nicko said, a flight of stairs, hidden by the darkness, was off to their left. As Snorri walked up the stairs, her mind was racing.

_Nicko is so handsome and nice and sweet_, she thought. _We can't be together here, though. Wait! Snap out of it, Snorri! He doesn't even like you that way. Then why is he holding my hand? Stop it! He knows you're scared that's why. Oh, I hate this!_

Snorri snapped out of her thoughts. Nicko was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Nicko flashed a crooked grin. "I asked if this was better."

Snorri looked around the room.

The floor was wooden and much less rough than the cobblestone downstairs. There were no rats in sight, which came as a surprise to Snorri. Also as a surprise to Snorri, a dirty mattress was set on the far 

side of the room. Boxes were as far as the eye could see. From looking at the boxes close by, Snorri saw that they were filled high with rope, hooks, broken glass, and just complete _junk_.

Snorri grinned. "It's much, _much_ better."

"Good, I'm glad you like it," Nicko said. He let go of her hand and gestured to the mattress. "You can sleep there. I'll sleep on the floor."

Snorri's expression sharpened. "What? No! We can share the mattress." Snorri realized what she said too late. She blushed at her foolishness.

Nicko politely took no notice of what Snorri said. "I'll sleep on the floor," he repeated.

"Are you _sure_?" Snorri asked, choosing her words more carefully. "I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor because you're a gentleman."

"I'll be fine," Nicko insisted as he blushed. "Besides, if you're really worried about me sleeping on the floor, we'll just alternate." He tried to insinuate that they would alternate each night. He didn't want to say that they would be there tomorrow. It would just break their spirits.

"Okay," Snorri said with uncertainty. She lay down on the mattress. It was surprisingly soft, and it didn't take her long to find a comfortable position. She watched as Nicko lay down on the floor beside her. He grinned as if to say, "You see? It's not so bad."

"Tomorrow we'll start searching for Marcellus," Nicko stated. He voice softened as he said, "Good night, Snorri."

"Good night, Nicko." Snorri yawned and closed her eyes. "I'll see you in the morning."

**AUTHORS NOTE: thanx so much for reading. this is my first fan fic EVER. that pretty much means your opinion means EVERYTHING to me. please REVIEW!**


	2. 2: A Turn of Events

Chapter Two- A Turn of Events

Nicko sat up slowly. The earliest rays from the sun were just beginning to shine through the shattered windows of the warehouse. They blinded him, so he turned his back to them. He stood and stretched, wincing at the pain in his back. The floor was harder than expected it to be. He had gotten little sleep during the night. _Well that's what you get for being a gentleman_, he thought.

Remembering Snorri, Nicko looked over at the mattress. Snorri was still sound asleep, just as he had expected. She looked peaceful as the sun made her long, pale blond hair gleam. Her eyelids were shut, hiding her pale blue eyes. Her mouth was shut and formed a small grin. She was obviously having a happy dream. Nicko envied Snorri. All he dreamed about was his mother (Sara), his father (Silas), Jenna, and his brothers (Simon, Sam, Erik, Edd, Jo-Jo, and Septimus). He wished he could be dreaming whatever it was that Snorri was dreaming.

Nicko wandered out of the warehouse. His stomach rumbled, but he ignored it. Food was the last thing on his mind. He needed to find Marcellus. His stomach yelled at him again.

_Then again…_, he thought.

Before he knew it, Nicko was wandering aimlessly around the Castle. He didn't know where to start looking for food. On more than one occasion he thought about heading back to the warehouse. However, his rumbling stomach kept him from abandoning his quest for food, but with each step taken, Nicko became more and more frustrated.

_This is ridiculous_, he thought. _First my back is killing me, now my stomach is. _Nicko thought about Snorri. She would probably be waking up by now_. __And how could I forget my heartache? The first girl I've ever loved doesn't love me back._

Nicko snapped out of his trance at the sound of a loud splash. He looked around and realized that he was at the Port. Shaking his head, Nicko began to head back to the warehouse. He contemplated whether or not he should just eat a rat when he noticed a large crowd gathering near the water. Shouts of distress and panic filled the Port:

"He is drowning!"

"Can someone help him?"

"Does anyone know how to swim?"

"He is surely doomed!"

Nicko ran to the crowd. When he realized that no one else was diving into the water, he elbowed his way through the crowd. He reached the front and got a good view of what was happening.

A man of about forty was splashing helplessly in the water. He stared at the crowd with bloodshot eyes. Fear was the only word to describe the man's face. His mouth remained wide open, but no sound came out.

Recognizing that no one was going to save the man still, Nicko began to strip himself of his clothes. He tried to ignore the shocked stares of the crowd. When he stood in only his legging, he jumped into the water with a loud splash.

The rescue was quick and fairly easy. Actually, Nicko didn't even have to go underwater. Grabbing the man with one hand, Nicko swam back to the dock. Heaving himself up with one hand and dragging the man with the other, Nicko hit the ground.

"Prithee, tell me. What is the name of thee?" the man asked through fits of gasping and shivering. "Who is the angel that protected me? The angel that can float even in water…what is his name?"

Nicko was still not used to all the old language people on this Time used. He barely understood the man, and he most definitely could not speak it. How would he reply? _Do people here use one word answers?_

It was at this time that Nicko noticed the crowd staring back at him. The size of the crowd had nearly doubled. Why were they looking at him so strangely? Hadn't they ever seen someone swim before?

Nicko did not want to stick around to find out. He walked away, picking up his clothes as he walked past them. More than once, he felt like someone was following him. Not once did he look back. When he could no longer bare the feeling of being caught, he ran. Nicko had always had a talent for running. He could outrace _anyone_ in _any _Time. He ran until his lungs burned and his heart felt as if it were about to burst in his chest. He ran to the warehouse and up the stairs, startling Snorri who was looking through boxes.

She stood up suddenly, pushing back a box she was looking through. "Where have you been?" she asked. Nicko could not figure out if her tone was of anger or concern. Perhaps it was of both. Then Snorri looked at him funny. She blushed and quickly looked away. She mumbled an apology.

Nicko was confused. "What?" He looked down and blushed. He was still half naked and dripping wet. _Way to go, Nicko_, he thought. He quickly redressed himself.

"Where have you been?" Snorri repeated after he was dressed again. "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought something…you know…"

Nicko grinned. It was nice to be worried about. It gave him a sense wanting, belonging, and loving. It reminded him of Sara Heap, his own mother. Not to mention that Snorri had been thinking of him. "Well, I went looking for food. I ended up saving a drowning man."

Snorri did not appear the least surprised. "Well that would explain the dripping fourteen-year-old boy that stands before me." She grabbed a rag from a nearby box. Nicko expected her to toss it to him, but she began to dab his face dry herself instead. His hands were wet and trembling, but he knew it wasn't from his jump in the water.

Snorri stopped drying Nicko suddenly. Their eyes met. _Gosg, her eyes are so gorgeous. They are so blue…_ Involuntarily, Nicko leaned in to kiss her. She didn't move, and she didn't try to stop him. Their mouths were inches apart when Snorri suddenly looked away. She blushed and handed him the rag. Nicko took it, watching her closely as she casually began going through the boxes.

An awkward silence followed. Nicko continued drying himself, and Snorri went back to exploring the insides of the boxes. Both couldn't decide whether or not to apologize to one another.

Snorri broke the silence. "Are you still hungry?" Nicko nodded in reply. "Then you might need this." Snorri pulled a fishing rod out of one of the boxes. She grinned. "Let's go fishing."

An hour later, Snorri and Nicko sat beside a small campfire outside of the warehouse eating fish.

"I guess it's a good thing we both know a lot about the water and fishing and boats," Nicko declared with pride.

Before Snorri could reply, she froze. Nicko stared at her, wondering what was wrong. He turned around and gasped.

Before them stood three young men, ranging in age from sixteen to eighteen. Nicko did not bother studying their faces. He was busy eyeing their hands, which were holding silver pistols.

"Is the man whom we seek, Colton?" the oldest one asked. This man had short, blond hair and big, blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, with a face that was serious and tough. This one meant business.

"Indeed, it is, Hawkin," the youngest man, Colton, answered. This man had curly, dark brown hair and big, brown eyes. He, like Hawkin, was tall and muscular. His face was warm and welcoming.

"What shall we do then, brothers?" the middle one asked. This one had curly, dark brown hair too. His eyes were big and blue. However, unlike his brothers, he was short. He still had their muscular physique.

"Bring him to Father, Sheppard," Hawkin replied. "We shall do exactly as Father instructed."

"What of his wife?" Colton asked.

Nicko suppressed a grin, and it was not because they spoke as of Snorri and Nicko were not there. They called Snorri his wife. He looked at Snorri, who stared back at the three men with a stern expression. 

Nicko could not tell what was going through her mind or what she was feeling, but he did think that he saw her blush a bit. Then again, it might have been all in his mind.

"Thou can never separate a man and his beloved," Sheppard replied.

With that, in one quick action, he ran to Snorri. He lifted her up on his shoulders, ignoring her kicks and screams. Nicko began to run to her rescue when Hawkin lifted him up too. He fought back, punching and kicking as hard as he could. It was no use, though. Hawkin was too strong for him. They carried Snorri and Nicko away.

After what felt like hours later, Nicko, Snorri, and the three men arrived at a small house. Nicko did not recognize where he was.

The house was small and surrounded by trees and bushes. A stone walk led up to the red door. The roof was made of wood that was painted black. The house was made of red brick. There were no windows, which Nicko found strange and scary. _No one can witness what they might do to us._

He panicked. In his last attempt to escape, Nicko kicked Hawkin in the gut. Hawkin yelled in pain. He loosened his grip a little, but did not let go. Next, Nicko bit Hawkin as hard as he could in the shoulder. His teeth dug into Hawkin's flesh. Nicko tasted blood, but he did not let go, and neither did Hawkin. With the last of his strength, Nicko reached down and grabbed Hawkin's pistol from his belt. Immediately, he was released.

No one followed Nicko. It wasn't until he was far away that he stopped. It was then that he realized he had made a terrible mistake: He left Snorri behind.

Time passed quickly. A month passed before anyone knew it. Winter arrived at the Castle. The result was a blanket of white as far as the eye could see.

Nicko and Snorri had not found their way back to each other.

Nicko got a job at the Port. He worked for fishermen by cleaning and taking care of their boats. Every now and again he would actually go out fishing himself. Using the money he got from work, Nicko was able to buy food and clothes. As far as shelter, he slept in a small shed at the Port. On a nice night, he would sleep in a boat.

Nicko never forgot about Snorri. He would walk around the Castle at least five times a week, always keeping an eye out for her familiar blond hair. He even practiced what he would say if he ever saw her again.

As for Snorri, she was better off than Nicko.

After watching Nicko escape, she had little hope for herself. She let the three men bring her into the house without a fight.

When she was in the house, the door was locked and was sat down in an armchair. A man sat down with her soon after. It was the man that Nicko had saved at the Port. The man, whose name was Henry Blue, offered her a home as well as a job at his sweet shop. Snorri accepted.

As winter came, new events took place in Snorri's life. She never forgot Nicko, but she did forget her love for him. She began to love her new family, the Blues. Gradually, however, Snorri began to fall in love with Colton Blue, as he did her. Then, during the winter, a new event began to arise. It would be the beginning of something entirely new.

**A/N: special thanx to those who reviewed. im sorry that it took so long to update...my sis has been using it to write a LOT of essays lately. hope u liked the new chapter... please REVIEW!!**


	3. 3: Why is the Question

Chapter Three- "Why" is the Question

Snorri felt a warm hand on her back. She squirmed a little. She did not want to wake up just yet. Then she felt someone stroking her hair. She smelled coconuts and herbs. Turning over in bed, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Colton said softly. He smiled sweetly down on her. "Breakfast has already been prepared. Father made it, so it should be good."

Snorri sat up slowly and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Late," Colton replied, sitting on the bed beside her. "But the shop opens in about another hour. It's Sunn Day. You will only worry about your time with me." Colton kissed Snorri on the forehead.

"Is Sunn Day the day to be suave, Colton?" Snorri asked. She had gotten very good at communicating in this Old English. It was like learning a third language, but with Colton's help, she was learning very quickly. He was learning her way of speaking, too. He insisted on it. "Is this the day to make every woman in the Castle fall in love with you?"

Colton grinned. "No, Sunn Day is strictly Sheppard's day to do so. I have to wait until Thor's Day. Sunn Day is dedicated to making only _you_ fall in love with me." He raised a brow. "How am I doing?"

"You'll find out sooner or later," Snorri replied.

Colton leaned in to kiss her, but she looked away. Kissing him used to feel so right, but not so much anymore. She was always so happy around him. Colton wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a big hug. She felt safe, and she knew that what they had was love. He would never let anything happen to her. _How would he react if he knew I was from the future?_ she thought. _When I go back, how will he let me go? _She frowned. If_ I go back home._

Colton saw her frown. As if he knew what was wrong, he ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't ask what was wrong, to Snorri's surprise and gratitude. How would she answer him anyway? He grinned and left the room.

Snorri stretched and got out of bed. She changed her clothes, putting on a sky blue dress and cloak. She combed the knots out of her hair and tied it into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon. She slipped on a pair of leather sandals and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When entered the dining room, she was welcomed by four smiling men.

"Good morning," Henry exclaimed.

"Hello, Snorri," Sheppard said from his seat next to his father at the table. "Father made thy favorite!"

"Indeed, the eggs are nicely cooked, but I daresay that the toast is a bit burnt," Hawkin said.

Snorri grinned. "Good morning, everybody!" She took a seat between Hawkin and Colton, who held her hand under the table. Suppressing a grin as he played with her fingers, she asked, "What is the special occasion? The last time thou made such a marvelous meal was the day Sheppard got a promotion at his job."

"Hawkin, the announcement is not mine to say aloud," Henry said. "Perhaps thou woul like to answer?"

"Certainly, Father." Hawkin stood. "Everyone, I have asked Mr. Simms for Katrina's hand in marriage." He was silent for a moment. "He has given me while hearted consent and blessing."

Snorri gasped. "Hawkin, that is extravagant news!"

Katrina was eighteen and the daughter of a farmer. She lived down the road with her family. Katrina and Snorri had become friends quickly after Hawkin introduced them to each other. Hawkin and Katrina began their romance thanks to Snorri, who pressured them to go out on a date one day. They fell in love effortlessly. Everyone was waiting for the day Hawkin would propose.

"I beseeched him not to notify Katrina of our meeting or its intentions. I am going to ask her to marry me tonight."

Colton grinned. "I presume that the moment will be unforgettable and romantic."

"Indeed, Brother," Hawkin replied. "I am going to propose at the beach during sunset"—he reached into his pocket— "with this."

The ring was beautiful. It was gold and shimmered in the candlelight. Diamonds surrounded the ring, tracing it with small, glittering circles.

"Yes, it is a beauty, isn't it?" Henry asked out loud. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a plain, silver ring. "I was going to give him this one, but he insisted on—"

"Father, is that what I think it is?" Sheppard asked. "Is that—"

"It is thy mother's wedding ring," Henry said. He placed it back in his pocket. "I guess I'll just have to keep it for whoever decides to propose next."

As Sheppard and Hawkin stared at Colton, Snorri blushed and released his hand. It had turned sweaty and clammy in a matter of seconds. She finished her food in silence, knowing that Colton was just as uncomfortable as she was. She tried not to bring any more attention to herself. She ate slowly, never looking up from her plate.

Finally, she said, "Well, I suppose we better get going, Colton."

Colton stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth, nodded, and stood. He was obviously glad to be leaving. "Of course. Good day, Father." He nodded at Hawkin and Sheppard's directions. "Good day, brothers."

Snorri led the way out of the house. As soon as they were walking down the road, Snorri said, "That was certainly awkward."

"I couldn't agree more," Colton agreed. "I hate it when they do that." He brightened up suddenly. "At least we're alone now." He grabbed her hand.

"Yeah," Snorri replied. She looked at him and slowed her pace. "You know, I never really answered your question."

"What question?"

"The one you asked me this morning. You were wondering if I was falling in love with you."

"Ah, yes…that question." He stopped walking and leaned against a tree. "How am I doing? Do love me as much as I love you."

"I guess I can answer that now." Before Snorri could continue, Colton grabbed her. He kissed her, grabbing her hands and making them rest around his neck. Snorri decided not to pull away. She still felt uncomfortable kissing him, and she still had no idea why, but she didn't want to upset Colton, so she let him kiss her. It seemed like hours before they broke apart. A low, sweet voice caused them to halt: "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Snorri jumped back, licking her lips. "Katrina!"

"Making out in the forest, are we?" she asked. She pulled her black hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes sparkled. "I would say it is romantic, but I am doing thou a favor."

"And may I inquire what favor thou do for us?" Colton asked.

"The sweet shop was supposed to open fifteen minutes ago."

"Damn it!" Colton swore. "Thanks, Kat." He grabbed Snorri's shoulder and started leading her away.

When Colton and Snorri arrived at the sweet shop, few customers were waiting outside the shop. They were quickly given their orders when Colton and Snorri allowed them in. Soon, Snorri and Colton were alone.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, leaning in.

Snorri placed a hand on his chest and a finger on his lips. "Now, you know every time we kiss some bad comes of it. We were late because of it."

"Well, I apologize if I couldn't keep my hands off you," Colton said. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll be back soon. I have to go get some more supplies from the market. Business is slow today, so you can handle it alone. If I'm not back by twelve, close down and meet me at Stanley Steele's Coffee House."

They did just that. Four long hours later, Snorri sat with Colton in an empty alley beside Stanley Steele's Coffee House. They shared a muffin and hot chocolate. Sitting in the snow, they stayed warm by sitting close. Before Snorri knew it, though, she was warm because Colton was kissing her again.

Meanwhile, Nicko had just gone on lunch break. He decided to go to Stanley Steele's Coffee House for some hot chocolate. Working out in the cold all day made his body numb. He needed to warm up fast.

As Nicko drew closer, he walked by an alley. He noticed two people sitting alone in the alley. They were kissing. Nicko rolled his eyes. _The nerve of some people_, he thought. But as he was about to continue on, he noticed the girl's pale blond hair. It was just like Snorri's. He walked closer, hiding in the shadows and being careful of where he stepped. Yes, there was no mistaking her long, pale blond hair.

Nicko's heart sank. It that brief moment that he realized it was Snorri, he recognized the boy she was kissing. It was the same boy who took her away from him in the first place. Now here she was, beautiful as ever, kissing the very boy Nicko hated with all his soul.

Nicko wanted to shout out Snorri's name, but out of pain, not longing of seeing her again. He felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. _You coward! If you hadn't run away, that could be you kissing her!_ He ran away, not caring that he and Snorri could be reunited again. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to cry in private. He needed to listen to what his heart was saying, and he couldn't do that here.

What Nicko didn't see, however, was what happened a few moments after he left. Colton was beginning to pull down the straps of Snorri's dress. Snorri pulled away, standing up suddenly.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I was going to show you how much I love you," Colton replied innocently.

"What do you…?" And then it hit Snorri. Colton was trying to undress her. He wanted something that Snorri couldn't, Snorri _wouldn't_, give him. Her jaw dropped. "You mean, you want to—"Snorri couldn't get the words out.

"Er…yes," Colton said. "Is that so bad?"

Snorri, disgusted, walked away, leaving Colton alone in the alley. She needed a place to think, and she knew just where to go.

She stomped her way onto Snake Slipway. She walked into the warehouse, ignoring the scurrying of the rats. She ran up the stairs, but she stopped short when she noticed a boy sitting in the corner. His straw colored hair barely concealed his puffy eyes. There was mistaking who it was.

"Nicko?"

**A/N- Yup, that's it for this chapter. Special thanks to that special person who reviewed. I NEED MORE!! It will be a while until I update again. I'm getting really wrapped up for final exams at school. Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW!!**


	4. 4: Reunited Conversations and Tears

Chapter Four- Reunited Conversations and Tears

Nicko's whole body froze, along with his tears. The rats were no longer his only companion. Days ago, Nicko would have done anything to be with Snorri again. Here he was, though, willing to do anything to make her go away.

_Way to go, Nicko_, he thought. _This is the first time you let your emotions burst in a very long time, and here you are crying in front of _her.

Snorri was babbling now. She didn't even stop to breath. Her questions and words consolidated into one incomprehensible sentence: "Nicko I can't believe it's you I found you you have no idea how much I missed you now we can find a way home again Nicko Nicko what's wrong are you okay answer me Nicko."

Each time Snorri said his name, Nicko's stomach did a backflip. He was desperately trying to think of an excuse for crying. He was contemplating whether or not to tell her that he saw a deer drown. He knew that girls liked sensitive guys. Then again, Snorri wasn't like most girls. That's why Nicko loved her. She was just…different. Besides, he wasn't even sure if deer lived in this Time.

Nicko heard a sob and returned to reality. It took him quite a while to realize that Snorri was crying. She was smiling, however, and her tears did not flow as freely as Nicko's had. They came two at a time, falling slowly like raindrops down her cheeks. They were tears of joy.

Nicko grabbed Snorri's hand and pulled her into a kneeling position before him. He wiped away a tear that lingered on her nose. He embraced Snorri in one of the most passionate hugs he ever gave someone.

"Don't cry, Snorri," Nicko whispered in her ear. "I missed you, too. I'm sorry I left you. It's something that I've been regretting for a very long time." He released her and pulled back a strand of her hair from her forehead. "Do you want to tell me what happened after I escaped?"

Snorri nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. It's just so great to see you. I don't feel alone anymore. When you left, I felt…empty."

Nicko blushed slightly. "I know what you mean," he muttered. "Now go on, tell me everything."

Snorri swore that everything she was about to say was 100 true. She began her story, not leaving out a single detail. She told Nicko about Colton, even what happened moments ago.

Nicko was disappointed in himself. The more Snorri spoke, the stupider he felt. If he wouldn't have escaped, he could have been living with Snorri in a beautiful house of love and caring. Everything would have different. He could have prevented Colton from hurting Snorri emotionally. He could have what Colton had: a wonderful relationship with Snorri.

When Snorri finished her story, Nicko began his. He spoke quickly, not realizing that he was upsetting Snorri with each word. He finished and saw Snorri's jaw drop.

"That's terrible!" she said. "I thought I had a…Wait!" She stared at Nicko accusingly. "Why were you crying? Why were you here anyway? You're story doesn't provide an explanation for _that_."

Nicko thought up a lie quickly. "I needed some time alone, you know, to pour my emotions out. Being alone in harsh conditions takes a toll on you emotionally. You should know all about that."

Snorri nodded ashamed. "That makes sense. Sorry."

"So…what now?" Nicko asked. "I was supposed to be back at work a while ago. Look's like I'm unemployed."

"Yeah, and I was supposed to reopen the shop," Snorri replied. She shrugged. "Oh well!" She grinned. "Do you want to go back to the Blues house with me?"

Nicko gave a small smile. "I'd like that."

Snorri took Nicko by the hand. She led the way to the Blues home.

As they walked, Nicko felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. Snorri was leading him along the same route that the Blue boys took them on. It seemed like ages ago, yet "ages" was only a season ago. This route was the same route that changed their lives in that Time.

They soon arrived at the house. Nicko's knot was gone by then, but then he felt it take form again. It wasn't that he was nervous about meeting Henry, Hawkin, and Sheppard. It was Colton he dreaded meeting.

Colton had never said so much as one word to Nicko in his life. However, Nicko hated him as much as he ever hated anyone. Colton had stole Snorri's heart and broke it in a shorter time than Nicko knew Snorri. _Yet he wants to steal more, _Nicko thought.

"Are you okay?" Snorri asked. When Nicko did not reply, she grew concerned. "Nicko, you saved Henry's _life_. You gave him a second chance, and you made him realize that life is a precious thing. He owes you so much." Snorri squeezed Nicko's hand, which she hadn't released since grabbing it in the warehouse. "You have nothing to worry about."

Nicko faked a grin. "I guess." He bravely followed Snorri into the house.

_I'm not going to like this_, he thought. _I can feel it._

**A/N- Hi everyone. I know this wasn't really an eventful chapter, but it leads up to important events. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the past chapters. Reviews encourage me to, not just write, but write better. KEEP REVIEWING!! (and maybe you could check out my other story…tehe…just a suggestion)**


	5. 5: Nerves

Chapter Five- Nerves

Nicko and Snorri walked hand-in-hand into the house. The house was quiet, but the feeling of that they were not alone still hung in the air. It contributed to their nerves. After all, they both had something to be worried about.

Nicko was nervous to meet Colton. Colton had hurt Snorri earlier. What would he think when he found out Snorri had been with another guy? Would he get mad at Snorri or him?

_What do I care?_ he thought. _He hurt her, anyway. I bet he went after another girl. Maybe one who would give him what he wanted?_

Snorri was nervous about seeing Colton, too, but him being mad at Nicko was the last thing on her mind. After he "did-what-he-did," Snorri was nervous about facing him again. She was hurt. He tried to use her, and she knew he would be angry at her refusal. Then again…

_I'm not some toy for him to be playing with. I'm a girl, and he shouldn't have treated me like that. Don't be nervous, Snorri. You have nothing to worry about._

"Hello?" Snorri called out into the silence. "Is anyone home?" Her voice echoed throughout the house, but no reply came. "I guess they're all out." She shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

Nicko had been so nervous about seeing Colton, he forgot that he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. "Yeah, a little bit," he lied.

An hour later, after Nicko had eaten, Snorri and Nicko sat in Snorri's bedroom. Snorri lay on her dark, wooden bed, staring up at the white ceiling. Nicko sat on a small chair across the room. They were silent, lost in their own thoughts. The silence was broken when Snorri spoke, releasing her inner thoughts.

"Nicko, we need to talk." Snorri sat up a little, using her elbows to lift herself up.

Nicko leaned forward in his chair. "What about?"

"You know."

Nicko chuckled. "No, I don't. I mean, we've been here a long time. There are plenty of possible things we need to talk about. Let's see"—he began counting off on his fingers—"there's my time at the Port, your romance with Colton, my escape our search for Marcellus…" He paused, at which time his voice softened. It was his turn to release his thoughts. "…The kiss we almost shared."

Snorri hugged her legs close to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. "You didn't forget about that, huh?"

Nicko licked his suddenly dry lips. "No." He sighed. "Listen, Snorri, there's something you should know."

Before Nicko could continue, the front door slammed downstairs. Snorri jumped up. She mumbled something like, "Save it for later," grabbed Nicko's hand, and led him downstairs. They stopped at the foot of the stairs. Henry looked at them from across the room.

"Um…Snorri, is that who I think it is?"

"Henry, it is my great pleasure to introduce Nicko Heap, the boy who saved thy life," Snorri replied, automatically switching on the Old English speech.

Henry seemed shocked. "Indeed, it is. Accept my apologiee, but what is thy name?"

Nicko gulped. He wasn't very good when it came to speaking English in his own Time, let alone this Time. His Old English could not compare to Snorri's. "My name is Nicko Heap, sir. It is a pleasure, a pleasure indeed to make thou acquaintance." He glanced at Snorri, who gave him an approving grin.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Henry took Nicko's hand and shook it. "Come, come. Thou must meet my sons."

Before anyone could protest, Henry had dragged Nicko outside. Snorri followed close behind. They found the Blue boys sitting in a tree.

When Nicko spotted the three men in the tree, he determined Colton was the youngest one sitting closest to the trunk. His eyes, filled with hatred, focused entirely on Colton, even after he was introduced to everyone.

"Come, we must celebrate!" Henry exclaimed. "Colton, take Nicko up to the second guest bedroom. Help him get settled. Sheppard, go set the table. I shall cook a grand feast." Henry turned to Hawkin. "Hawkin, thou best be off to thy meeting with Katrina."

Everyone went to do as they were told. Nicko followed Colton in disgust, refusing to reply to any of his questions. Snorri remained outside, leaning against the tree's old trunk. She crossed her arms, deep in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice Henry in front of her.

"Snorri, Colton told me about today."

Snorri was shocked, but she hid her feelings. "Well, it is nice to see thou holds Colton's deepest trust and…_respect_."

"Snorri, thou cannot stay here any longer."

"I beg thy pardon?" she asked. "Henry, if Colton told thou the truth, then thou should know none of it was my doing or fault."

"Snorri, I daresay, this is not about what happened between Colton and thee." Henry sighed. "I met someone today…"

Nicko woke with a start later that night. He sat up in bed quickly, the covers falling from his bare chest. He stared at the person before him confused.

"Snorri? What are you…?" Nicko blushed and grabbed the covers, using them to hide his chest.

Snorri politely ignored this. "Get dressed and meet me outside," she commanded. "We're leaving."

"I don't understand," Nicko said. "Where are we…?"

"I'll explain later. Just do as you're told."

Moments later, Nicko was walking away from the Blue house with Snorri. She took long, quick strides, and Nicko found it difficult to keep up.

"Snorri, will you just tell me where we're going?" When no reply came, Nicko tried a different approach. "You've been acting really strange. I know that what I almost said earlier made you feel…uncomfortable, but you don't need to ignore me because of it."

"Don't be silly, Nicko."

"_Me_? _I'm_ being silly?" Nicko felt his temper rising, and he suspected it was because he was still extremely tired. "You're the one who woke me up in the middle of the night. Now, we're wandering around in the dark."

No reply.

"You're mad at me, aren't you, Snorri?"

"No, Nicko, it's…"

"Well, I can't control my feelings whether or not you like it!"

Snorri stopped walking suddenly. "I don't have time for this. Marcellus is…"

"Marcellus Pye is a liar! He told us he was on our side, but do you see him looking for us? Do you?"

"Nicko, I don't think…"

"I'll tell you what I think, Snorri Snorrelsen. I think that I lo—"

A twig broke in the distance. Footsteps could be heard stomping toward them.

"Marcellus?" Snorri called. "Is that you?"

A man emerged from the shadows. "Indeed, it is."

Snorri breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I though you wouldn't be able to find us."

"My lady, with thou arguing like an old married couple, it is was not difficult to find thee."

**A/N: I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, whether it was the fourth chapter or another one. The story is finally getting recognized!! The story will end soon, I am sorry to report. I'll probably write about two or three more chapters, so look out for them! Please remember to REVIEW!! Thx.**


	6. 6: Confessions of a Teenage Lover

Chapter Six- Confessions of a Teenage Lover

Snorri couldn't sleep that night. She was tired, and her body hungered for a long rest, but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes and sleep. Her body screamed, "Sleep!" but her mind wouldn't allow it. Nicko's words ran through her head, ringing in her ears. She couldn't ignore it, she couldn't deny it, she couldn't forget it.

"I think that I lo—"

There was no mistaking what the rest of his sentence was meant to be. And Snorri had come up with a million answers she could have said if Marcellus hadn't interrupted him.

"I love you too, Nicko." _Simple. Easy_, she thought.

"What took you so long?" _Maybe followed by kiss. Too dramatic?_

"…" _Probably my first reaction._

Unfortunately, those were the only positive reactions she could think of. There were tons and tons of negative reactions, though.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about you." _Lie._

"I think I still have feelings for Colton." _Lie._

"We can't have a relationship now." _Truth._

Snorri couldn't stand it any longer. She had to see Nicko. And she had to see him now.

Marcellus had taken Snorri and Nicko to the Palace. That would be their new home until Marcellus could make a new **Keye **to open the Great Doors of Time.

Snorri's room was in the west wing of the Palace. Her room once belonged to Princess Aurora, daughter of Queen Sierra and King Wilfred. The room belonged to Aurora until she was thirteen, which was how old she was when she died. The idea of a princess dying in the same room Snorri slept in didn't scare her, though, and she insisted on sleeping in Princess Aurora's deathbed.

Nicko's room was in the south wing. He slept in the room of Princess Aurora's brother, Prince Jaymeson II. Nicko chose the room himself partly because he liked the view, and partly because he was far away from Snorri. He still seemed embarrassed about his half-sentence when he went to bed.

Snorri didn't walk through the empty corridors of the Palace—she ran. The silence and loneliness of wandering through the Palace's dark corridors isn't what frightened her. What frightened her were the hundreds of ghosts she saw floating around her.

There were ghosts with bullet wounds in their heads and/or hearts. There were old kitchen cooks, servants, and maids. She even saw a knight with no head! No matter how hard she wished they weren't there, they remained. And there was nothing she could to make them **Disappear**. As long as she had her ability to see ghosts, she had to deal with it.

Finally, Snorri reached Nicko's bedroom door. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she thought about what she would say to him. She found herself practicing out loud.

"Hey, Nicko! Just though I'd drop by…" She rolled her eyes, slapping her forehead. "At five in the morning? Stupid, stupid! _Think_, Snorri, _think_!" She sighed and tried again. "Good morning, Nicko!" She growled. "Ugh! Good morning? How stupid could you be?"

Snorri leaned against the door. _Maybe I should just wing it. Yeah…Improvising sounds good._

Her hand reached slowly for the doorknob. It lingered on the brass for a moment. _Here goes nothing._ She turned the knob and pushed. The door opened with a loud creak.

Nicko was standing by the window, gazing out into the dark. The sun would be rising soon. Two hours, give or take. And he hadn't slept a minute. How could he after what happened?

"I have to see her," he said to himself.

"Have to see who?"

Nicko turned around and saw Snorri standing in the doorway.

"Snorri!" he exclaimed. "Er…what…what are you d…doing here?"

Snorri bit her lip. She knew she would have to bring up the matter at hand. It was what she went there for, after all. She didn't think it would be that quick, though. She struggled in her head. _Should I lie?_

"May I come in?" she asked. _There…He ignored my question, so I'll ignore his._

"Absolutely! Please do!" Nicko glided over to her in two, large steps. He coaxed her inside, closing the door behind her. Gesturing her to sit on his bed, he took a seat on the windowsill. "What's going on?" He folded his arms across his chest, trying to look cool. _Girls like cool guys, right?_

_Here it goes_, Snorri thought. _Let's just get it over with._

"I love you!" she exclaimed. _Oh my God! You did not just say that!_

But she did. And Nicko was as shocked as she was. Surprise was written on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Snorri stood. "I shouldn't have come."

Nicko didn't follow her at first. His legs were frozen in place, and he couldn't move them even if he wanted to. His mouth was stuck open, but not a sound escaped his lips.

_Wait! What are you doing?_ He thought._ She loves you!_

To this day, they don't know how it happened. But, the next thing they knew, Snorri and Nicko were in the courtyard. Snorri was pacing back and forth on the brick walkway, throwing her hands up and cursing herself.

"I can't believe I did that! Why the heck did I say that? I _knew_ I shouldn't have improvised! I only run my big mouth when I try to!" She noticed a small bird perched on a fountain nearby. "Do _you_ think I'm an idiot?" she asked the bird.

"I'm not sure about the bird, but I don't think you are."

Nicko approached Snorri slowly. He watched her carefully like a lion. He knew he had to be careful with his words. He couldn't screw this up, and he certainly didn't want Snorri to run away.

"I think that you're one of the most intelligent people I have ever met," he continued, walking ever so slowly toward her. "Even if you do talk to birds."

Despite all of the emotions that gathered in her heart, she couldn't help but smile. It was small one, but a smile nonetheless. She searched for an answer, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I don't know what to say," she replied finally. "But you really know just what a girl wants to hear."

Nicko shrugged. "I'm not sure about what a girl wants to hear, but I am sure of what I want to say."

Snorri's stomach churned as Nicko drew nearer. He was only feet away now…inches…

"And what is it you want to say?"

"I'm in love with a bad improviser." His green eyes sparkled as they stared deep into Snorri's blue eyes. "But I think you already know that."

"Nicko, I—I don't know what to say." Snorri stared at her feet.

Nicko drew her head up, and their eyes met once again. "Then how about, for just this moment, let's not say anything…"

He leaned in to kiss her. They were closer than they had ever been before. Snorri closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when Nicko's lips would meet hers. Then, all of a sudden…

"Nik!"

Nicko looked past Snorri's head and gasped. "Jenna?"

**A/N- Ah! Don't cha just love cliffhangers? Just kidding…Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while. A LOT has been going on for me this summer. Yup, I'm a busy, busy bee. I completely improvised this entire chapter. Not a good idea, I know. But I hope you like it nonetheless. **

**REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW! It makes me happy. And happiness does typically lead to a happy writer who updates at the speed of light! ; )**


	7. 7: Homebound

Chapter Seven- Homebound

Nicko ran to Jenna and scooped her up in his arms. Time froze them there, Nicko holding his sister close. Jenna hands grabbed Nicko's clothes, making sure that they'd never get separated again. Out of the corner of his tearful eyes, Nicko spotted a young boy with messy straw-colored standing nearby, watching the scene with tear-stained cheeks.

"Septimus!"

The youngest Heap brother ran to Nicko and Jenna, joining the heartfelt reunion. They remained glued together for what felt like an hour longer. They cried together, whispering, "I missed you," into each other's ears. It was a moment that would bring a smile to anyone's eyes—except one.

Nicko pulled away first. "How did you guys get here? How did you find me?"

"It's a long story, Nik," Septimus replied, "so here's the short version—Marcia found a spell in an old **Magyk** book. It sent us here, but we only have an hour to use the reverse spell that will send us back." Septimus blushed slightly. "It already took Jenna and me about half-an-hour to find you in the first place."

Jenna nodded. "That means we have to go." Her voice was urgent. "We have to go _now_."

Nicko grinned and turned around. "Did you hear that Snorri? We can go home!" Only the wind responded back. "Where did she go?"

Snorri was gone.

Snorri's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she ran away from the Palace. Her body begged her to stop, to slow down. She did not. She had to keep running. The farther she ran, the more sure she was that Septimus, Nicko, and Jenna were far behind. They wouldn't follow her. They couldn't if they tried. She was gone, and she wasn't going back.

Love kept her going. Hurt kept her going. Jealousy kept her going.

She loved Nicko. No, she was _in_ love with him. It was a precious feeling that she knew would end soon. They would go back five hundred years, and then what? Nicko would be back with his family. And Snorri would have to go back to hers. Their love could not be in this time period, yet it could not exist in that time period either.

She was afraid of the hurt. The hurt that would follow their return to the Castle. Their lack of time together would bring heartache, tears, longing. She could not escape. With each step she took, she was drawing the hurt in. This was not her intention, of course. In her mind, she was running away from the hurt, leaving it behind with each step. But she drawing it in instead. The hurt was inevitable.

She was jealous. Seeing Nicko with Jenna and Septimus, she couldn't help but wonder: _What if my family was like that?_ She was jealous of his belonging. He fit in to his family. They understood him, and they went five hundred years into the past to get him back. Her mother would never do such a thing for her, and Snorri wasn't sure if she would either. Such an act of courage was driven by love and hope. Snorri had no hope at that moment. The hope she had for she and Nicko to be together had died the moment he spotted Jenna.

Snorri ran to the abandoned warehouse and up the stairs. She threw herself on the mattress, her tears seeping through. She inhaled. She could almost smell Nicko beside her.

"Snorri?"

Almost hear his voice.

"Snorri?"

_Oh, wait…It _is _his voice._

Snorri stood and stared at the three people in the room with her. Nicko took a step toward her, so she took a step back. His expression was of concern.

"Did you really think that you could outrun me?" Nicko asked grinning.

_Stupid adorable grin_, Snorri thought. _Wish I could just slap it off his handsome face._

"Sep, Jen, could you give us a moment alone, please?" Nicko asked.

"A moment alone?" Septimus exclaimed. "We have to go back NOW. Do you want to be stuck here forever? Think about your parents, Nicko. _Our_ parents. They're worried sick about you. I'm pretty sure that they're worried right now, too. How can you ask for a moment?" Jenna grabbed Septimus by his arm at that moment and dragged him out of the room. His pleas could be heard until Jenna pulled him completely out of the warehouse.

Snorri and Nicko were left alone.

Nicko took a step toward Snorri, ignoring her retreating two steps. "Why did you run?"

Snorri shrugged.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't you want to go home?"

"Home?" Snorri asked. "Nicko, my home is far from your home. You live in the Castle. I live in a far away country in the north." She grabbed Nicko's hand and squeezed. "I'm in love with you. But once we go back, I must go home. We can't be together."

Nicko looked at his feet. He attempted to hide the hurt in his face. "I...I didn't think about that," he said. "I thought that we could...you know..."

"Be together?" Snorri asked. "Five minutes ago I thought the same thing." She sighed. "But let's face it Nicko. We can't be together in this Time or any other Time."

Nicko blinked away tears. "It really stinks."

"Yeah, I know," Snorri said. "I'm in love with you."

"No, I mean it _really stinks._" Nicko chuckled. "We're standing in rat poo." Watching a smile form on Snorri's red face, he laughed out loud. "But I'm in love with you too." He took her hand. "Let's go home."

Nicko and Snorri joined Septimus and Jenna back outside. The look on Septimus's face was of pure relief and happiness. Nicko was even sure that a hint of relief washed over Jenna's face as well. After a nod from Nicko, Septimus pulled out a torn piece of paper from his Apprentice belt. Gingerly holding the paper, he read over it once in silence before reading it out loud.

"**The end is coming, of this we are sure,**

**It is time to return to our Time once more,**

**Spring us forward by five hundred years,**

**Take us away from this Time, from here,**

**Take us back to the Castle five hundred years in the future!"**

After Septimus read the last sentence, all that was left of their presence was a single ribbon that had fell out of Jenna's hair. A bird flew over and picked up the ribbon, returning it to its nest. And so every trace of the Heaps and Snorri Snorrelson was gone.

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. But here it is! The story should be over in about another chapter or two. It depends on how I decided to end the story (I have a few ideas ;p!) So give me some feedback ASAP. REVIEW!!!**


	8. 8: Almost

Chapter Eight- Almost

Needless to say, the long awaited return of Nicko was a happy reunion. A huge feast was given in his and Snorri's honor. Sarah Heap was glued to her son's side most of the night. Silas Heap wouldn't let his son out of his sight. And Snorri did just the opposite. She didn't look Nicko in the eye, and she stayed as far away from him as possible. When she was given a room to stay in for the night, she remained there until morning.

The day after Nicko and Snorri returned was a sad one. Of course, everyone was still celebrating the safe return of Nicko and Snorri, but the couple remained melancholy. Their days were numbered. The moment Snorri got a boat, she would sail back to her mother...and out of Nicko's life.

A week later, Snorri had her boat.

It was sunset, the day before Snorri was set to leave. She stood in the courtyard alone, her arms wrapped around herself for warmth. The breeze was cool on her face, making her shiver with each gust. She walked on the brick walkway, smelling the sweet aromas that the courtyard flowers had to offer.

_Imagine, _she thought. _Five hundred years ago, Nicko and I confessed our love for each other right here, at this very spot. We almost kissed..._

Five hundred years ago, things were different. Nicko and Snorri could be together. They could have finally had a relationship. Fast forward five centuries and things were terrible. Broken hearts and last good-byes would take place tomorrow. Restless nights were sure to follow. It was no secret to Snorri. It was no secret to Nicko. Things would change...

The next day, Snorri stood at the dock. She sniffed the air, taking in the salty aroma of the water. A gentle breeze blew her hair, and she smiled. It was the perfect day for sailing.

It was not the perfect day to leave behind the one you love.

Snorri had already said good-bye to everyone in the Palace. That is, everyone except Nicko. Nicko had hid somewhere. Where he was exactly, she knew not. But she still held on to the hope that he would show up. So there she was, all ready to set sail, and going nowhere. She had to say good-bye to Nicko. She just had to.

Looking up at the sun, she estimated the time to be about ten o'clock. She knew she could only wait about five more minutes. Jumping into her boat, she sauntered into the cabin. She sat on a chair, praying that Nicko would magically show up by then.

Nicko sat in the dark closet of his bedroom alone, blindly tossing a rubber ball up and down.

_Why does she have to go? Why can't she stay here with me?_ he wondered.

Just then, the door swung open. Nicko flinched as light flooded the room, hurting his eyes. "What the..." he began to say. Then he noticed that it was Jenna, a look of anger on her face. "What do you want, Jen?"

"I want you to get off your butt and go say bye to Snorri," Jenna replied hotly. "You're being ridiculous, Nik. Hiding in a closet?"

"Shut up!" He crossed his arms. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand?" Jenna asked. "I understand that she loves you, and you love her. Why you wouldn't say good-bye is beyond me!"

"You just answered your own question." Nicko stood and brushed past her, back into his room. "If I say good-bye, I'm accepting that she and I can't be together. I don't want to deal with that." In a softer voice, he said, "I can't lose her."

Jenna grabbed his arm. "Well, by not saying good-bye, you are losing her." Jenna walked toward the door. "I don't know much about love, but I do know girls. She's going to think that you don't love her if you don't see her one last time."

Jenna left the room, leaving Nicko to ponder her statement.

_Stupid girl,_ he thought_, she doesn't understand. Snorri knows I love her. We even almost kissed._ He realized what he had said. _Almost..._

Nicko ran out of the room, knowing what he had to do.

**A/N- Yeah, I know...short chapter. Probably not that good either. I needed a filler, though. Besides, I didn't want to make the ending happen too fast. This is just setting up for the ending. Most likely just one last chapter. I might do and epilogue, or leave the story open for a sequel. It all depends on your opinion. So review and tell me what you think I should do. I can't finish until you tell me so...REVIEW NOW!!!**


	9. 9: Together Forever

Chapter Nine- Together Forever

It was time. She had to go. But something held her back.

_Please, please come_, she begged silently. _If you loved me, you'd come._

The Castle was a land of **Magyk**. But what happened next was unexplainable. It had nothing to do with **Magyk**. It had nothing to do with coincidence. It was all love and fate.

"Snorri! Snorri!" Nicko shouted.

At first, Snorri thought she was hearing things. Her voice in her head, making itself known one last time before she left, rang in her ears. It slashed at her heart, the pain unbearable.

But then the shouts grew louder as they got closer.

"Nicko!" Snorri shouted, racing out of the cabin.

"Snorri!" Nicko shouted again. Relief was in his voice now. All urgency was gone. She was still there, and that's all that mattered. All he needed was to get the words out.

Nicko ran to her, hopping in the boat gracefully. He landed with a soft _thud_ and continued on to the only he ever loved. He pulled her close, burying her head in his chest.

And everything was right.

"I thought you weren't coming," Snorri mumbled, her voice muffled against Nicko's body.

"I wasn't." Nicko released, caressing Snorri's head in his hands. "I couldn't stand to face you and say good-bye."

"What changed your mind?"

"A certain princess."

Snorri laughed, music to Nicko's ears. He grinned to himself. Then he remembered why he was there. "Please don't go," he whispered, gently stroking Snorri's cheek.

Sadness filled Snorri's heart. "I have to. I've been away from my mother for too long." She smiled halfheartedly. "You of all people should understand that."

Nicko nodded, his head barely moving. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Months...years. I just...I don't know."

Nicko flinched. "Please don't be gone for _years_, Snorri." He dropped his hands to his side, his head drooping. "I can't be away from you for _that_ long."

Snorri grinned sorrowfully. "I know. I can't be away from you that long either."

An idea formed in her mind then. It was risky. How would he react? But as the proposition continued to evolve, it needed to be said. How bad could be? The worst answer could be a, "No way." If that were the case, Snorri would be leaving anyway. She would deal with the problem whenever she returned.

Snorri leaned forward, standing on her toes. She whispered softly in Nicko's ear. "Come with me."

Numerous faces flashed through Nicko's mind then. Septimus, Jenna, Silas, Sarah. How would they react if he left? Septimus wouldn't understand. Jenna might. Silas would most likely be fine with Nicko going on his own adventures. Sarah would never allow it. He had just returned.

But as he stroked Snorri's blond hair and looked into her pale blue eyes, he couldn't resist. His answer came as a quiet murmur, "Okay."

Then his hands were intertwined with Snorri's, and Snorri's heart was intertwined with Nicko's. She was his now. And he belonged to her. And they gave themselves totally. Never again would they be apart. They were a part of each other now.

"I love you," Nicko said.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, the moment they had been waiting for finally came true. Nicko's lips found their way to Snorri's. Her soft lips returned the gentle kiss. It was punctual, passionate, perfect. The kiss was breathtaking--nothing Nicko had ever experienced before.

Then it ended reluctantly.

"Come now." Snorri took Nicko's hand. "It's time to go."

Nicko grinned. "But we have forever."

"To be together, yes. To get back home before a storm comes, no."

Nicko looked up. The sky did look a little cloudy. "Alright, Captain Snorrelson." He quickly detached the boat from the dock. "North, then?"

"Yes." Snorri hugged Nicko. "But don't call me 'captain.'"

"Why not?"

"Too formal." She cocked an eyebrow. "After all, I am your girlfriend now."

"That you are." Nicko kissed Snorri again. "Forever."

**A/N- I know what you're thinking..."NOOO! DON'T LET IT BE OVER!!!" Well, it's not. Not yet, anyway. I got one last chapter in store...an epilogue, if you will. The idea is all SylviaVail, though. So...YOU ROCK!!!!!! Review, peeps! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Epilogue: Three Years Later

Epilogue- Three Years Later 

NICKO'S P.O.V.

I used to look at women as a different species, a different race. It was always _them_ and _us_. From a young age, I swore that I would never understand the opposite sex. And I was okay with that. As far as I was concerned, the only women I needed to worry about understanding were Jenna and Sarah. No more, no less.

Snorri Snorrelson changed that.

After meeting her, women didn't seem so different from me anymore. She was like me; we had so much in common. But Snorri was stilldifferent from other women in her own special way. Snorri was something wonderful.

Whenever she walked into the room, my heart skipped a beat. Whenever she smiled, it was like the sun's first morning rays. Her scent was as sweet as honeysuckle, and I always longed for it. Her eyes, pale blue, looked like ice, but they warmed my heart.

I was in love with this girl. Truly, madly, deeply in love. Life didn't get any better than this. And I never wanted it to end. So, somewhere along the line, I decided I was going to marry this girl.

I wanted all of Snorri. I longed for her imperfections, her soul, her heart. Without them, life would be unbearable. I needed them forever. 'Til death do us part.

I began planning my proposal to Snorri soon after I realized this. Everything needed to be perfect, and I narrowed down the day as best I could. And as I set up dinner for us (the second-to-last phase), I pulled out a piece of paper with all the steps on it. Quickly, I consulted the list:

1) Ask Snorri's mom permission for her daughter's hand in marriage.

I had taken care of that two weeks ago. Snorri once told me that she always wanted the right one, whoever it was, to ask her mother's permission for her hand. Her father was gone, but she really wanted the tradition of the parent's blessing to be held true. I felt obligated to obey Snorri's wishes. And it was worth it. Snorri's mother gave her daughter to me willingly.

2) Buy the ring.

Snorri's mom had accompanied me to a jewelry store just a week ago. We--though I would like to say "I"--settled on a white gold ring with a sparking pale blue stone. The gem reminded me of Snorri's eyes. Instantly, I knew it was the right one.

3) Bring the family up for the occasion.

This was easier said than done. Septimus's schedule is as chaotic as his hair. He had to cancel numerous lessons with Marcia, much to her dismay, in order to make the week sail north for the occasion with Silas, Sarah, and Jenna. My other brothers and Wolf Boy couldn't bring themselves to leave their forest home. I didn't mind that much, though...As long as they came to the wedding.

4) Plan the day.

This also proved to be a difficult task. I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted to do it. Eventually, I decided on something plain and simple, yet memorable--a romantic dinner under the stars. But I would need the whole day to cook the food and set up the location--a hill that she once said was her "favorite place to think." This led to...

5) Find a way to get rid of Snorri for the day.

As much as it pained me to keep her away, it had to be done. Her mom and I planned it carefully. Snorri would spend the day shopping for the perfect dress, accessories, and shoes. Then her mom would make her get dressed up and bring her here. Should they find the right ensemble early, Snorri's mom would stall the rest of the day, bringing Snorri to numerous stores pointlessly. They would only stop for a small lunch, allowing Snorri to be hungry enough for dinner when she got here.

6) Dress for success.

In more recent steps, my choice of attire was simple. I stuck to my usual mess of hair and wore my best tunic. I refused to be anything other than myself.

7) Figure out the right words to say.

I know what you're thinking: Why is it double-crossed through? The answers simple, I decided to improvise. Improvisation would let me say the words as they came, and there was no doubt in my mind that they would be the right words. If I over thought this one I would surely screw up.

As my eyes met the next phase, I pulled out a pen and slowly crossed of the sentence:

8) Fix the dinner.

Then my eyes fell to the very last phase, the phase that would forever change my life. One simple word...

9) Propose.

SNORRI'S P.O.V.

It wasn't the first time Mother dragged me all across town for no apparent reason at all. She had done it numerous times before. We did the same things every time--buy come clothes, get new shoes, get cheap jewelry. Then when that was done we'd go see horses and walk up and down the aisles of a dusty bookstore, get something to eat, check out the pastry shop without buying any. It was really annoying, actually. But it made my mom happy. Besides, she told me this shopping trip was on Nicko.

When we finally got back home, it was past sunset. I had two things on my mind--get something to eat and spend time with Nicko. But as I called into the darkness of the house for my boyfriend, all was silent.

"Nicko?" I called again.

No answer.

"Actually, darling, Nicko's been spending the day on a wonderful surprise for you," my mother told me in our native tongue.

I answered, abandoning English. "Really?" My cheeks turned hot as I put two and two together. It all clicked. "The shopping was to get me away, and the clothes were for the occasion." So Nicko...

My mom practically put my new dress on me herself. She insisted on doing my hair, which was quite annoying. After all, when you're eighteen, you kind of expect your mother to never touch your hair again. I was surprised when she actually let me put my new shoes and jewelry on myself.

After getting changed, my mother covered my eyes with a blindfold.

"What the--"

"Please, Snorri, don't be stubborn. Not today."

"But a blindfold, Mother?"

"If you won't do it for me, do it for Nicko. Just relax and follow my lead. Think of something else, if it helps."

I knew what I would think about--his strong arms holding me close, his mess of a hair on my cheeks, his gentle hand engulfing my own. And his green eyes. They looked like freshly cut grass, or green leaves on a spring day.

The bond Nicko and I shared was like any other. I could be whoever I wanted around him, yet I chose to be myself...my flawed, imperfect self. And he accepted me that way. I could ask for nothing but him in return. I wanted all of him.

"Snorri...? Snorri, we're here."

I snapped out of my trance and realized the blindfold was gone now.

The sight before me was breathtaking.

We stood on my favorite hill, the full moon directly overhead. The moonlight shined on a small table below. Plates of my favorite food covered the table. On the floor around the table were candles, all smelling of my favorite aromas--cinnamon, lilac, vanilla, gingerbread. The candles formed a walkway before me, leading to the table. And there at the end of the walkway was the love of my life.

It was a fancy date, I could tell. Yet Nicko stood before me, looking like he did ever other day. His hair was a tangle of straw, and his eyes were still a piercing green color. A crooked smile was formed on his lips; it was my favorite smile. The only difference was his new tunic. It was midnight blue with gold trimming. It made him look older, sophisticated.

"Nicko," I breathed.

"Hello, my love." He gave me a crooked smile again. "You look beautiful."

"Nicko," I repeated, but with more adoration this time. "You guys did this..." I turned to face my mother but she gone.

"Come." Nicko gestured to the table. "You must be hungry."

I sat down and Nicko pushed my chair in for me. I ate ravenously. Nicko watched in admiration, yet he seemed to be in his own little world. He barely touched his own food. I wondered what his problem was. But I knew Nicko, and he hated when someone interrupted him when he was deep in thought. I loved that about him. At least he actually thought about the world and life and existence. Most guys didn't even do that.

I set my fork down, contemplating whether or not I should say something anyway. We hadn't said one word to each other since we started eating. I chose a light topic.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked.

Nicko jumped a little, as if he were returning from the universe in his mind. He recovered quickly and smirked. "What? I can't surprise you every now and then?"

"No...You just surprise me often."

"It's not easy."

"I can tell." I looked around at the table, the candles, the hill. "It must've taken forever to plan this."

"Your mother helped out a lot."

I thought for a moment. "You still haven't answered the question."

Nicko sighed. "You want the truth? The whole truth?"

I nodded. "Mm-hm. No more, no less."

"Funny you should say that." Nicko scooted his chair around the table until he was directly next to me. "Snorri, I love you. And I want all of you...No more, no less." He waited for me to say something. I didn't, so he continued.

"You're the most amazing person I ever met. I see you everywhere I go. When I look up at the sun, I see your smile. When I see the sky, I remember your eyes. The wind blows, and it feels like your gentle touch on my face. A bird sing its first song of the day, and I can hear your voice clearly in my mind. Everyday these things follow me...And I never want it to stop.

"I know we're young--I'm seventeen, you're eighteen. We have our whole lives ahead of us to maybe fall in love with someone else. But I don't ever want to be with someone else. I know I can only feel this way about you. The last thing I want is to be separated from you. I've lost you once, and I will never lose you again...Not when it's my fault.

"I want you...all of you. Your imperfections, your heart, your soul. Every last bit of you. I need it to belong to me. And I know I don't have much to offer. But I can offer all of myself. I've given you _my _heart, _my_ soul, _my_ imperfections. I want you to have everything else. And I want you to have all me forever. I want all of _you _forever."

It all moved slowly then.

Nicko stood and went around to the other side of me. He knelt down, holding out a small, velvet box. Gracefully, the box opened, revealing a beautiful white gold ring.

It dawned on me then. The distractions, the special dinner, the declaration.

_He was proposing_

Instantly, I thought of married life with Nicko. Would I be the housewife who only cooks and cleans all day? Who takes care of the children?

Children. I imagine little Nicko Juniors and little girls that looked like me.

Would I be happy?

My hand caressed Nicko's cheek.

I would be with Nicko the rest of my life. He would be mine, and mine alone. How much better could life get than that?

This would be a big step in my life. A lot would change. First off, Nicko and I would have to move out of my mother's house. Living with her any longer would be a big no-no. And imagine, Nicko and I wouldn't be sleeping in separate rooms anymore. He could hold me forever if he wanted to after we got married. And I would be okay with that.

"Snorri Snorrelson, will you marry me?"

Without hesitation, I kissed him with as much force as I ever had before. ThenI whispered the word that would forever change my life..._our_ lives.

"Yes." __

**A/N- TA-DA!!!! Throw the confetti! Start that cheesy music that comes up during movie credits! Cry in pain! 'Tis is finished!!! Congratulations, people. You no longer have to listen to me demanding (yes, demanding not asking) for your reviews. (Seriously, people, you have noticed the caps and triple exclamation points, right? Sorry about that...) Well, now that it's over I have a lot of people to thank for reviewing and reading.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Love Da Bunnys, Emmaplease, SylviaVail, Keiri Bradon, Violetbreeze, Books to the Ceiling, Baratsuki, Stardawn, Sora the Taske, fourthelement, krushtime, ME LOVEY JAZZY, broken beyond repair, and Sunfire248. Thanks so much for your opinions and helping to make the story the best it could be. You guys rock!!!**

**Special thanks to the peeps who made the story their favs: Books to the Ceiling, Jacob's-One-Girl-, Keiri Bradon, ME LOVEY JAZZY, **** RhubarbTehPirateNinja, SeptimusHeapPiczo, SylviaVail, Violetbreeze, broken beyond repair, hopelessromantic101, and krushtime. **

**Lastly, thanks to everyone who story alerted FHYA: Emmaplease, Keiri Bradon, RhubarbTehPirateNinja, SylviaVail, That-Alien-Thing, Violetbreeze, fourthelement, idkaname, and natsumi456.**

**I promise to write another Septimus Heap fic soon.**

**Yours,**

**durangokid03**


End file.
